Portable electrical devices require a power source or power supply to provide the necessary electricity to operate. For example, flashlights commonly utilize one or more batteries to provide electricity to illuminate an LED or bulb. A battery is a common type of portable electric power source. Batteries are designed to provide a particular amperage and voltage for a particular duration or capacity. The size of a battery is directly proportional to the voltage, amperage, and capacity. Batteries are made with various form factors, output voltages, output amperages, and capacities. One of the problems with long-term portable electric device usage is the necessity to carry additional batteries. Since a user cannot easily estimate the remaining life of a battery or the battery usage required for a particular activity, it is generally necessary to carry extra batteries. Carrying additional batteries is problematic for many reasons, including inadvertent loss, inconvenience, battery damage, or improperly sized additional batteries.
Another problem associated with carrying extra batteries involves effectively storing and properly disposing of the discharged or used batteries so as to prevent damage to other devices and/or personal exposure to harmful chemicals. Batteries can leak or emit hazardous materials if they are exposed to water, other conductive materials, corrosive chemicals, extreme temperatures, etc. Batteries generally include a positive and negative terminal or region and are easily “shorted” if a continuous conductive material contacts both terminals/regions simultaneously. Likewise, many battery form factors are extremely small and can easily be misplaced or lost, thereby allowing for the possibility of hazardous chemical leakage. For example, commonly used coin cell or button cell batteries are shaped in the form a small circular disc, which can easily be misplaced.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an effective electrical storage system that overcomes the problems discussed above.